


The Wolf Of The Lamb

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Demon!Akashi, Human!Kuroko, Just being careful, M/M, i think, it's not really that violent, there's also lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya, twenty-five years old, professional photographer, has a contract with a demon. </p><p>A very handsome demon named Akashi Seijuurou. </p><p>But no, he did not sell his soul to a demon for success or anything at all. Actually, it was an accident. It happened when he was in an old cemetery, him being clumsy, a wound and some blood. </p><p>And then in an instant Akashi Seijuurou appears and says that from now on, he's bound to Tetsuya.  </p><p>Well, Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't really mind. </p><p>It's just that sometimes, he feels like he has already known Akashi Seijuurou for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Of The Lamb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletAkiChin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAkiChin/gifts).



> So, this is a thing that has been sitting in my fanfic folder for a very long time now. And this is for ScarletAkiChin. It was supposed to be the soulmate AU but that one is taking a while because my laptop died on me so, yeah XD
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. :3

“Hey, Sei.” 

 

Seijuurou turns to his side and he sees Tetsuya, sitting beside the window with the afternoon sun streaming in the room and basking him in golden light. Seijuurou couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

 

“Yes, Tetsuya?” 

 

Tetsuya stares at him for a few seconds and bites his lower lip, as if he was hesitating about something. Seijuurou tilts his head; curios as to what could’ve make Tetsuya hesitant when usually he’s very stubborn. 

 

Tetsuya looks back to him, seriousness heavy in his eyes and Seijuurou couldn’t help but straighten his back. 

 

“How did you become a demon?” Seijuurou blinks twice, wondering what could’ve inspired this question. “I mean, you said before that demons are born from a human soul who died with undying hatred and rage. So, I was wondering, what was it that caused you to have those feelings and become a demon?” 

 

Seijuurou stares at him, unsure of what he should say. Or if he should even answer at all. Tetsuya doesn’t break eye contact with him, the morning sky steadily stares at him and Seijuurou stares back, still thinking about what he should say. 

 

As Seijuurou watched curiosity and hesitation swirl in those sky blue eyes, he remembers a time that has long passed by. 

 

A time when those stunning eyes were alight with fear and pain. 

 

###

 

 

_  
Another tormented scream exits Tetsuya’s lips and Seijuurou continues on struggling against his bond, desperate to break free and save Tetsuya._

_But the ropes tied around him doesn’t even budge and Seijuurou’s forced to watch as a blade cuts Tetsuya’s arm open and an another agonized scream escapes Tetsuya’s lips._

_“That’s it! Sing! Sing for me!” the mad man laughs and Seijuurou growls, hate and desperation eating his heart._

_Seijuurou’s heart is beating painfully fast and rage runs in his veins. He wants to get out from his bonds. To get away from the chair that he’s tied to and kill this mad man that’s hurting Tetsuya._

_The mad man leaves the room and they’re granted a brief rest, only Tetsuy’a labored breathing fills the room._

_“Sei…,” a watery, broken voice calls out._

_Seijuurou looks at him and an unfathomable desperation drowns him. Tetsuya’s left arm was nothing but a mutilated gore. His left leg covered with needles while his right foot is gone, the mad man had cut off Tetsuya’s foot earlier before with piano strings. And his right eye is also gone, and only one sky blue eye stares at Seijuurou. The mad man had taken Tetsuya’s eyes with his hands hours before and a hole crusted with blood stares at Seijuurou._

_He feels the tears pooling in the corner of his eyes and Seijuurou grinds his teeth. He doesn’t want to cry._

_He doesn’t have the right to cry._

_He tries to say something. Anything. But no words would come out and the only thing Seijuurou could do was continue on looking at Tetsuya as anger and desperation burns his guts._

_“Sei…are you okay?” Tetsuya whispers and Seijuurou chockes back on concealed sobs._

_It wasn’t Seijuurou who was hurting. It wasn’t Seijuurou who had his fingers cut off by a lunatic. It wasn’t Seijuurou who had a branding iron burn his skin. It wasn’t Seijuurou who had been tortured for days. And yet…and yet Tetsuya asks if Seijuurou is okay._

_“I’m…,” Seijuurou stops and clears his throat, hating the way his voice wavered as he tried to clear the lump that have formed at the back of his throat. “I’m fine, Tetsuya.”_

_**’But you’re not and I’m scared.’** _

_Tetsuya smiles slowly, the corners of his mouth shaking but to Seijuurou, he looks like he’s holding back his tears._

_“That’s good.”_

_#_

_The mad man slowly approaches Seijuurou, madness glinting in his eyes and Seijuurou growls lowly, hatred and rage burning his insides._

_“Don’t worry, my fierce red one. Soon enough, you’ll meet your beloved, I promise,” the mad man said and grins as he gestures to Tetsuya’s body behind him._

_At the sight of Tetsuya on that bloody chair with his eyes closed and mangled body, Seijuurou feels the back of his eyes burning as unwanted tears starts to well up._

_Defying the impulse to cry, Seijuurou glares at the mad man. Never. Seijuurou will never give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry._

_“Never…”_

_“Hmm? What did you said, my pretty red thing?”_

_“I will never forgive you. Never,” Seijuurou growls._

_The mad man laughs hysterically and looks at Seijuurou with a fond expression. “Yes. That’s it. Never forgive me. Loathe me. Curse me,” the mad man sings and he sways along to a music that only he can hear._

_In an instant, the mad man is already in front of Seijuurou and a knife is buried deep in his stomach. The mad man pulls out the knife again and stabs Seijuurou again and again, all the while laughing manically._

_As the pain and cold darkness gradually envelops Seijuurou, he fixes his sight on Tetsuya._

_Tetsuya’s face looks so peaceful, as if he was only sleeping. If it weren’t for the blood, Seijuurou would’ve believed that Tetsuya was only sleeping. That he’s not dead._

_**’I’ll find you again. I promise.’** _

_#_

_**”What a remarkable soul. Filled with so much hatred, rage and sorrow. You’ll make a fine demon.”** _

_Seijuurou looks up to the voice and he sees a pair of coal black eyes._

_A burning black hand caresses the side of Seijuurou’s face. **”You will fall into the deepest pit of hell and you will be lost for a while. Find your way back. Crawl you way out of that pit and come find me. I will be waiting.”** _

_The hand retreats and the coal black eyes disappear and once again, Seijuurou is left in darkness._

_#_

_Seijuurou wanders in the darkness for a long time, seeing nothing but glowing eyes in the distance and agonized wailing ringing out in the darkness once in a while._

_As Seijuurou starts to feel the madness in the back of his throat, he falls._

_Only the darkness surrounds Seijuurou and he sees nothing- not even the unnerving glowing eyes- only the feeling of falling and Seijuurou continues on falling._

_He falls for a long, long time._

_#_

_After what seems like half an eternity, an orange dot appears in the distance, steadily growing as Seijuurou falls._

_As he falls closer, he feels the heat and he realizes that what he’s about to fall into is a pit of molten lava._

_All too soon he hits the lava and Seijuurou’s burning. His skin is melting. He’s being burned alive. But the thing is, he doesn’t die at all. He just continues on burning. But the worst thing is that as Seijuurou sinks lower and lower into the pit, memories of Tetsuya being tortured keeps on replaying in Seijuurou’s eyes. It keeps on playing again and again, in an endless painful cycle, twisting itself more and more, driving Seijuurou mad._

_He continues on sinking into the pit for a long time, until he reaches the bottom._

_And Seijuurou lays there, burning and tormented by his cursed memories._

_#_

_**’I’ll find you again. I promise.’** _

_Seijuurou’s promise to Tetsuya rings loudly in his ears and he starts moving._

_He moves slowly. With every move that Seijuurou makes, the burn becomes much worse. He feels his skin and his flesh melting._

_The nightmare before his eyes screams louder and contorts itself more._

_In a haze of burning pain, Seijuurou makes his way to the surface._

_#_

_**”Ah, you’re finally here.”** _

_Seijuurou doesn’t say anything and only stares at the person who’s sitting on the black throne._

_**”It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Akashi Seijuurou. You may call me Lucifer.”** _

_#_

_**”You really love him, don’t you?”** Lucifer asks as he twists and breaks the spirit in his hand. _

_Seijuurou stops what he’s doing and stares at Lucifer. “Why do you ask? I never knew you were the type to be interested in other demon’s love life.”_

_**”Well, there’s nothing much to do these days and I’m bored,”** Lucifer shrugs and turns to look at Seijuurou. **”After we met, you immediately made a deal with me that in six months, you will collect six hundred billion souls in exchange for you not serving under me for six thousand centuries and that I’d help you ask a little favor with the Fates. Now, I didn’t believe in the slightest that you could do it. I expected that you’d fail and your servitude under me will then be doubled before you get your free will. But you did succeed, surprisingly so. Six hundred billion pure souls in six months just so you could find your little human from your past life again.”**_

_Seijuurou doesn’t answer and just stares silently at Lucifer, not really sure where the other was heading with this.  
Lucifer shrugs again. **”I just want to say that I have never seen anyone, not even those so called saints up in Heaven, do something like that for the one they love. And that I’m rooting for you and hope that everything will be okay between you and your human.”**_

_Seijuurou doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, kind of touched about what Lucifer just said. “Well, thank you, Lucifer. I hope too that it gets okay between you and Solomon soon so you can stop sulking around.”_

_Lucifer actually pouts at that and he throws a ball of green fire towards Seijuurou’s face. **”Don’t be such a dick, Seijuurou. And here I was, trying to be nice. And I’ll have you know that no, Solomon still have not spoken even a single word to me ever since I accidentally forgot about our anniversary four weeks ago.”**_

_Seijuurou chuckles lightly as Lucifer continued on his rant like a love sick teenage girl._

_#_

_Seijuurou gazes at the two old headstones. Both headstones were so old that it was impossible to read what was carved on it. But still, Seijuurou knows and he’s thankful for their old friends for burying them side by side._

_The wind picks up and Seijuurou feels the Fates nudge his back, urging him to hide behind the oak tree nearby._

_Seijuurou chuckles, trying to hide his nervousness. He and the Fates have been friends ever since he had helped them with a particularly hard to control string that kept on tangling with others. Since then, the Fates have been very eager to help him, more so when they learned what it was all about._

_A few seconds later, Seijuurou hears the crunching of leaves and he peeks behind the tree and couldn’t help but smile a little bit at what he sees._

_There was Tetsuya and in his hands is a camera. In their past life, Tetsuya said that if he hadn’t fallen in love with writing first, he would’ve become a photographer. Seijuurou then had jokingly suggested that he should become one in their next life. And in this life, he is. And a famous one at that. He mostly focuses on the feeling of longing and melancholy. All the humans who had been to his exhibits said that each one of his photographs contains so much emotions. Raw and unadulterated._

_A not so gentle tap on his head takes Seijuurou away from his inner musings and with a frantically beating heart, he steps out behind the oak tree and slowly approaches Tetsuya, a smile tugging at his lips._

_“Hello, Tetsuya. I’ve been waiting for you.”  
_

 

###

 

Seijuurou smiles as he returns to the present, a mixture of sadness, longing and fondness welling up inside him. 

 

He looks back to Tetsuya and he smiles again and for a few seconds, Tetsuya’s eyes widens a bit, as if he was remembering something. 

 

Sometimes, this would happen. From time to time, Seijuurou would do something or say something or they’d pass somewhere and Tetsuya would have this look on him as if he’s remembering something. Something from their past lives. But it would only last a few seconds and then he’d look confused, unsure of what just happened. 

 

Every time this happens, Seijuurou can’t stop himself from getting his hopes up and sometimes, he would wish that Tetsuya would remember. But in the end, he knows that it’s better this way. 

 

Seijuurou would rather have Tetsuya not remember him than have him tormented by those horrific memories. 

 

“Would you really like to know, Tetsuya?” Seijuurou asks in a teasing voice. 

 

Seijuurou smirks as an alluring blush blooms on Tetsuya’s cheeks. Oh, he knows. He knows that Tetsuya is attracted to him and he fully intends to make a full use of that information. 

 

He had managed to make Tetsuya fall for him in their past lives; he can do it again in this life. 

 

“You’re mean, Sei.” 

 

Seijuurou only chuckles as Tetsuya pouts and looks away, the blush on his cheeks darkening from a light pink to a pretty red. 

 

_**’This time, I will protect you. I promise.’** _

**Author's Note:**

> It will take a bit longer but my next update will be chapter two of The Symphony of the Last Summer Sun. (wow. such a shitty long ass title whydidievenchosethis), MidoTaka of the Fragile World series, IwaOi and AkaKuro Hanahaki, and a BokuAka fic I'be been working on too. I will probably die writing all of this but hey, at least I enjoyed the way I died XD 
> 
>  
> 
> See you next time~ :3


End file.
